Past mistakes
by suekosa
Summary: There's a new kid in town and everyone thinks she and Clark are related. Clark not only finds out that she may actually be a biological family member but also the horrors of her past.
1. Default Chapter

There's always room for miracles

By: suekosa

Dislaimer: I don't any of the smallville characters. But I do own the custom characters

Chapter 1: meeting her

Summary: What happens when A horrible seceret comes to Smallville but what happens when the bad thing turns into a good thing.

Clark Kent was working on the farm, to be more specific with the cattle. Clark was helping his dad with feeding the cows.

"Clark you see the truck out there? I think the new neighbors are moving in this morning" Jonathan said as he pointed out an SUV coming up the dirt road. " Yeah I see it, why?" Clark asked as he looked out on the growing sunrise. " Well I heard from the neighbors that used to live there, They told me that the people who are moving in have a teenage girl" Jonathan said sheepishly. "Girl huh? sounds interesting" Clark said as he grinned. Jonathan laughed at his son's sense of interest in the teenage girl moving in next door. "Maybe you should introduce yourself, Clark" Jonathan said.

Clark stared outside from his loft. He watched Lana wander around her yard. "Clark there is someone who's here to see you" Martha said. "Hi my name is Joey Parker,I just moved in next door" Joey said as he introduced himself. "My name is Clark" he said as he shook his hand. "Joey! Mom say you have to come home now" a young girl's voice shouted over the loft and probably off into the starry night. Clark looked over the loft window and saw no one there. "Where'd she-" Clark said. "My sister is a fast runner" Joey cut in.

Authors notes: Okay yeah I know this chapter is short but hey I'm juggling school and a new semester as well so things get a bit hectic but I'll still update. Also please review and don't badger me about how small this chapter is but I've got to take the BST's tommorrow until next time peace out. PS: read my other storys that I've written and also I'll put a better effort in writting longer chapters - suekosa


	2. Meeting you

There's always room for miracles by: suekosa

Chapter 2: meeting you

Disclaimer: I don't own smallville.

Author notes: Okay people I've just about lost my nut in school today because of the BST's ( basic standards test) so that was about 2 1/2 hours of near constant sitting so please don't bother me about how short the chapters are. Also Whittney is in Clark's homeroom as well as Chloe and Pete.

Today was an ordinary day for Clark except the fact that his mother made him go out to the bus stop earlier today. Chloe was coming up the path twoards the bus stop. "Hey Chloe, where's Pete?" Clark asked. "Oh he's coming. Well he's coming slower than molasses in Janruary" Chloe said.

Pete finally showed up. "Hey Chloe do you know who the new kid is?" Clark asked as he remembered that he, Chloe, Pete,Whittney were getting a new student. Chloe shrugged. "Who's that?" Pete asked as he saw a girl coming up the lane. The mysterious girl was wearing a blue japanese t-shirt that had beautiful fish all over it. She also had a pair of tan shorts with brown sandles, the ones you'd wear on the beach. " I don't know, I've never seen her before" Clark said. The girl had muddy brown hair like Clark and had alot of the looks Clark made with his face. "Clark, Did your parents adopt another kid and you didn't tell us?" Pete asked. Clark shook his head.

The mysterious kid looked around confused, she looked as if she was unsure of something. "Are you lost?" Clark asked. The girl spun around in suprise and pointed to herself in response to Clark's question. " Yeah,you are you lost?" Clark asked again. The girl said something quietly. "What?" Pete asked. " Is this the bus stop for the Smallville high school?" the girl asked a little louder so that they could hear her. " Yeah but aren't you a little-" Pete never got to finish his question cause the bus came.


	3. Finding out

There's always room for miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own smallville.

authors notes: Please read and review I know it's a bad summary but it's a good story.

Chapter 3: Finding out

Clark took his seat in homeroom. He yawned in a weak attempt to wake up. Clark, Pete and Chloe talked for 2 minutes before annoucements came on.

After the annoucements Mr. Mick asked all the students for their attention.

" Class please listen!" he yelled over the gossiping teens. The class turned their attention to him.

" Class like I said yesturday we're getting a new student and I don't think I told you this yet but ... Her name is Katy Parker and is 13 1/2 and has a very high IQ" He said.

" Katy you can come in now" Mr. Mick said as talked out the door.

" Katy do you have something you'd like to say something to the class?" Mr. Mick asked

" Yeah that I'm not interested in doing anybodys homework" Katy stated.

Through out the whole morning Clark, Chloe, Pete and Katy had all the same classes and Katy still had her snobby attitude.

At lunch Katy sat down to eat her "healthy" school lunch which contained of a sandwhich and milk.

" Can we sit here?" Chloe, Pete and Clark asked.

" It's a free country isn't it 'cause the last time I checked it was" Katy said as she moved away from everyone.

" What's her problem... what a brat, I mean she walks in here like she owns the place!" Chloe said.

Katy heard this and felt her heart sink.

' They don't know what goes on behind closed doors!' Katy thought angrily. Katy felt hot tears spring to her eyes. She spent her whole day in girls bathroom crying and at the end of the day ran home but on her way home she ran into Lex Luthor. Lex took one look at Katy before she took off again.

End R&R DO NOT FLAME OR CRITISIZE


	4. Quiet

Authors notes: Okay guys I'm changing the title to "Could someone catch me when I fall?"

Also don't be upset if the story is too short but...I can't help it because I have tremors in my hand and that's kind of interfering with my typing.

Also since I like putting myself in the story I'd say I'm about 11 years old when the show started and the story is placed between all the seasons and probably more. There WILL be a sequel to this, alot more humor in the next story than this one but there will be humor.

Ryan James will also make an appearance in this story probably later on though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville if I did I'd probably be one of the richest teen's in the USA for writting a script at the of 14, Also I do not own " breaking the habbit" by linkin park

Chapter 4: Quiet

Katy's POV

' Man it's almost first hour and I'm already bored out of my mind' I thought

Normal POV

Katy made her way through the mess of older teens. Katy went to her locker which happened to be next to Clark's.

It was Friday , much to Katy's relief and assuming she hadn't gone insane within the last 4 days.

Katy walked over to her locker and put her combo in, 13,58,7.

There were a couple of stray pictures and hanging magazine articles in her locker. Most of them were about fine art competetions like guitar, piano, drawing, singing.

Clark couldn't help but notice a few of the pictures hanging in there.

" I take it you like playing music?" Clark asked.

" Stop invading my privacy, my locker isn't for public viewing!" Katy snapped as quickly grabbed her gym uniform and slammed her locker door and then secured her lock, gave the lock a quick tug just to make sure it was locked tight.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Katy hated gym. She could pass it no problem. It was the height of everyone else that made her edgy.

Lana was walking down the steps to the girls locker room and couldn't help but notice Katy grumbling something. Lana thought Katy was saying something to her.

" What did you say?" Lana asked.

Katy didn't turn around just kept walking. Lana crept up behind Katy and tapped on her shoulder.

" What!" Katy said angrily.

" What were you saying before?" Lana said, annoyed by Katy's ignorance.

" Geez what is this an interagation, does everybody have to know what you're doing 24/7 !" Katy snapped again and continued.

While walking down the hall Katy continued her mumbling, repeating what she said before.

" I hate gym, I hate this town, I hate my life"

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

In gym Katy and the others were playing basketball.

During the game Katy had an idea.

While the opposite team had the ball Katy put her plan into action.

When one of the players had the ball Katy suddenly ran and slid right under the player's feet grabbed the ball, dribbled the ball to the other side and made a basket.

" Hey coach, that's not fair, that shouldn't count!" one of the students complained.

" Nope it counts" he said.

" What! why?" Pete asked.

The coach was about to say something but Katy interjected.

" It's not fair that you're what 5'9, 5'8 and I'm what 4'11. It's not fair that you're all taller than me" Katy said as she gave a smirk.

School ended later that day and before Katy knew it, it was Saturday but she had a project to do with Clark.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not allright

Clark and Katy agreed that they'd meet at the Talon.

Lana saw Katy coming twoards the Talon and got out her 'We reserve the right to refuse customers'.

Katy walked into the Talon. Although Lana didn't see it, Katy was carrying a guitar case on her back and had a knapsack in her right hand.

" Read this" Lana said coldly.

Lana saw Katy's eyes dart the small plaque.

" But I need somewhere to think" Katy lied.

" Kawaitche caves are quiet, you can go there" Lana said again.

Katy gave up the fight and walked away with her head focused on the ground, figuring there was nothing better to look at.

So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clark went to the Talon and looked around.

" Darn it , she's a no show" Clark said to himself,not noticing Lana behind him.

" Who's a no show?" Lana asked.

Clark jumped at the sudden cut in his thoughts.

" That kid Katy was supposed to be here, we had a biology project to work on" Clark explained.

" Ooops I sent her out because she was being a jerk the other day and honestly I couldn't handle her attitude here , I told her to go to the caves" Lana said.

Clark raced out in super speed after he heard this and went to his loft and got a lantern and raced down to the caves.

I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

When he got down there he heard sniffling and saw a dark figure in the corner of the caves.

The figure was small, to be exact a child's figure.

There was a sudden silence. The shadow was aware that it was no longer alone.

" Who's there?" a voice croaked.

" Katy, it's me. Clark." He said.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be allright

" What are you doing here?" Katy said suprised.

" Looking for you actually" Clark said.

" Why?" Katy said, shocked.

" Because we got homework to do" Clark said.

" I already did it so that way you can save the whole ' If I don't have this paper done by Monday, I'll beat you up' speech" Katy said glumly.

Katy was holding the paper. It had to be an A+ paper at least.

" Katy is someone bullying you?" Clark asked.

" Why would it matter, you and everybody else don't seem to care what happens in my life" Katy said as she had her head hanging down again.

A shuddering sob came from her.

" Nobody cares" she repeated.

So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

End

Please review no flames!


	5. Unwanted past

Past mistakes

Disclaimer : I do not own any part of smallville except some characters you may have not heard of

Author's notes: sorry I changed the name again please read I know it's been a while since I last updated.

Summary :

There's a new kid in town and everyone thinks she and Clark are related. Clark not only finds out that she may actually be a biological family member but also the horrors of her past. Can Clark help bring their seceret to light or will everyone think their crazy?

Chapter 5 : The unwanted past

Clark was baffled by Katy's words. He replayed the sequence of events in his mind.

Clark went to the Talon and looked around.

" Darn it , she's a no show" Clark said to himself,not noticing Lana behind him.

" Who's a no show?" Lana asked.

Clark jumped at the sudden cut in his thoughts.

" That kid Katy was supposed to be here, we had a biology project to work on" Clark explained.

" Ooops I sent her out because she was being a jerk the other day and honestly I couldn't handle her attitude here , I told her to go to the caves" Lana said.

Clark raced out in super speed after he heard this and went to his loft and got a lantern and raced down to the caves.

When he got down there he heard sniffling and saw a dark figure in the corner of the caves.

The figure was small, to be exact a child's figure.

There was a sudden silence. The shadow was aware that it was no longer alone.

" Who's there?" a voice croaked.

" Katy, it's me. Clark." He said.

" What are you doing here?" Katy said suprised.

" Looking for you actually" Clark said.

" Why?" Katy said, shocked.

" Because we got homework to do" Clark said.

" I already did it so that way you can save the whole ' If I don't have this paper done by Monday, I'll beat you up' speech" Katy said glumly.

Katy was holding the paper. It had to be an A+ paper at least.

" Katy is someone bullying you?" Clark asked.

" Why would it matter, you and everybody else don't seem to care what happens in my life" Katy said as she had her head hanging down again.

A shuddering sob came from her.

" Nobody cares" she repeated.

It was around 1:00 AM when Clark fell alseep but it was anything but peaceful.

" Clark Kent! get up you're going to be late" His mother yelled from downstairs.

Clark grunted in response. He dragged his heavy body to the shower and then got dressed.

Clark super speeded down the stairs and to the kitchen table.

He groggily poured a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk.

He rested his hand on his cheek and closed his eyes while he was eating, his father noticed this.

" Son, is something on your mind?" Jonathan asked as he eyed Clark's odd behavior.

He nodded.

" There's this kid, Katy Parker, She's real smart and everything but you see she's only 12 and I think she's getting bullied " Clark said.

" You mean Katy as in Katy Parker?" Martha suddenly asked. Clark nodded and said " Yeah, you know her or something?"

" Yes, I was best friends with her mother in high school, I was a senior and she was going into the 7th grade so our teacher asked us to write letters to the 7th graders.

Well time passed and we were still best friends but you see the 7th graders were actually from Minnesota even after I graduated I still kept in touch with her and to this day I still do, you and Pete met her when she was 3, they came down to visit us " Martha said as she grabbed a photograph of 3 small children and showed it to Clark.

Clark stared at the picture. He left a couple minutes later.

Clark didn't see Katy on the bus. When they got to school they saw an ocean blue car enter the parking lot and he saw Katy get out and gave her dad a kiss.

Clark invited Katy over to his house she said that she could and followed him home.

" Mom, I'm home!" Clark yelled. Katy's eyes darted around.

" Come on in Clark" Martha said from the kitchen.

Katy followed him silently.

" Hi Clark, who's your friend?" Martha asked.

" Mom, this is Katy, Katy this is my mom" Clark explained.

" Hi Mrs. Kent" Katy said in a shy voice.

" Hi Katy, I haven't seen you in a while" Martha stated.

Katy wrinkled her eye brows in confusion.

" Here look at this" Martha said as she handed the photograph over to Katy.

Katy studied it for several long seconds.

Jonathan came in from outside.

" Hey son, who's you friend?" Jonathan asked, slightly aware of who she was.

Katy handed Martha the photo back.

" Dad. this is Katy, Katy this is my dad" Clark said.

" Hello" Katy said quietly.

Clark said they had homework to do.

They came down for a snack after 30 minutes of studying.

They each had a cookie and a glass of milk.

" So how are you're parents?" Jonathan asked.

" Not good" Katy simply answerd.

" Not good , what do you mean by not good?" Martha asked.

" I really hate saying this to all my parent's friends but... they-they died 3 years ago" Katy said looking down at the floor.

" How?" was all Martha could ask.

" We were going to my grandma and grandpa's house for my grandpa's birthday, it was about 2 1/2 hours away from our house.

It had been raining really hard and when we got about in 10 minutes distance of their house we heard on the radio that everyone had evacuated and that the dam was leaking alot of water.

Well to make a long story short we got caught in the storm and it blew our car with it. I remember when I woke up I was at the red cross center in a whole different city which to my shocking surprise was next to the city mourge.

I discoverd my parents were dead and were there and I had to identify their dead bodies. I also discoverd that I was blind in my left eye and deaf in my right ear and to this day I'm" Katy said.

" I'm so sorry" Martha said.

" Don't be sad or anything 'cause I don't think that they would want anyone to be sad, oh and if you're wondering I live in a foster home" Katy said but the sudden brakes of a car squealing came into the long drive way. " Bye" she said.

Clark went back to his loft. The november air was cold against his back.

The sight he saw was something he never expected.

There Katy was with her foster mother, she was being held painfully by her shoulders. Clark felt a sickening sensation in his stomach. it was kryptonite.

" Brat, did you tell them anything?" She said as she punched Katy in the face.

" No, I swear I didn't say anything, honest I didn't " Katy said as she held the cheek that stung.

She also had the strange nausea in her stomach and her veins were turning green.

" Okay good" her foster mother said. " Now get in the car, I don't want you ever to go out after school, not after this stunt" she said as she grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the back seat.

Katy saw Clark and mouthed the words " Don't tell" and she shook her head.

Clark was going to ask what was going on the next day.

End

Authors notes: I know I'm so mean please R & R, no flames I'm a very emotional person. Also were getting down to the last couple of chapters.


	6. Unfortunate events

Past mistakes

Disclaimer : I do not own any part of smallville although I might when it's being auctioned off on e-bay but until then I don't own it or anything else that needs a disclaimer.

Author's notes: Okay guys I need your reviews. Also there has been a time lapse from the 1st chapter to the current chapter. 1 and 2 ,3 are in september. 4 is in october. 5 is in november and 6 is right before christmas.

Also read the last 2 chapters because there the ones that have alot of important info to the story.

Summary :

There's a new kid in town and everyone thinks she and Clark are related. Clark not only finds out that she may actually be a biological family member but also the horrors of her past. Can Clark help bring their seceret to light or will everyone think their crazy?

Chapter 6 : unfortunate events.

Clark felt a sick sensation in his stomach all night. He couldn't sleep due to one too many thoughts in his head.

' No wonder she doesn't trust anyone' he thought.

' Does she even have any friends or the real question has she ever had any friends'.

To Clark sleep was the last thing on his mind. Once again Clark didn't get to sleep until 1:00 AM.

What Clark didn't notice is that it had snowed over night.

Clark got to up early to wake up Katy. He told his parents that he was going to go over to Katy's because he invited her to go out with him and his friends. Clark hated lying to his parents.

" Pssst, Katy, get up" Clark shouted softly. Katy heard a slight noise outside and went to her window to see what it was.

" Clark what the heck are you doing here?" Katy shouted back softly.

" Come with me for a bit " He said as he motioned her to come down.

Katy looked uneasy but then put a finger up that said 1 minute.

Katy put on her jeans, socks, a Hello Kitty shirt, a sweat shirt , her older brother's letter jacket that he had given her, put on her hat and mittens and last but not least a pair of faded blue boots.

Katy advanced down the stairs and walked past her " Responsible gaurdian" that was passed out on the couch.

Katy shook her head sadly.

Katy met Clark outside with a backpack on.

" Hey, Katy, You wanna go to the Talon?" Clark asked.

" No, cause the last time I was there I got yelled at" she said as she traced an S on the ground.

" I'll talk to Lana besides I want you to meet some friends of mine" he said.

" Okay" Katy said.

They walked to Clark's truck and went into town.

" Here we are" Clark said.

Katy nodded and walked out with Clark and into the Talon.

" Hey Lana can I come in?" Clark said as he knocked on the locked door.

He told Lana about what he saw and they agreed that maybe if they talked to her with Chloe, Pete, and Lex that maybe she would feel more comfortable talking about it.

Lana came to the door and unlocked it.

She let them in.

" Hey, you didn't use the ' We have the right to deny customers' sign" Katy said with a sheepish grin.

" Actually we wanted to talk to you" Pete said.

" Is it talking you want to do or insulting, cause around here you obviously can't be in a bad mood" she said.

" Okay we deserved that" Chloe said.

Lana made them all some hot cocoa.

" Katy the reason that I brought you here is because I saw what your foster mom did to you" Clark said.

" Huh? what are you talking about?" Katy said in a confused voice.

" Katy we know" Lex said.

END of chapter

Authors notes: sorry left you at a cliffy remember I need Reviews, see that nice shiny button in the lower left hand corner? click on it ... please!


	7. A not so merry Christmas

Past mistakes

Authors notes: Okay I'm going to answer a reviewers question

CupidsCannonFodder :

"I am extremely curious as to what possesed you to comment on your own story...but that very well might be one of life's unsolved mysteries. Other than that, I think the story has potential, but your writing is far too rushed, making it difficult for the reader to keep up or relate to the story in any way."

First off I wrote a review to my own story because at the time I needed reviews. I have ADD and some other problems so often times I need motivation even if that means self-motivation.

To clear another thing up there HAS been a time change so let me clarify to make things a little easier to understand.

Chp. 1: October

Chp 2 : October

Chp 3: October

Chp 4: November

Chp 5: 1 day away from Christmas Eve

Chp 6: 1 day away from Christmas Eve

Chp 7: 1 day away from Christmas Eve

Also I have to rush things for reasons that no one will be able to psychologically be able to comprehend. Also the meteor shower didn't happen 'til 1991 just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or it's characters also I do not own anything that needs a disclaimer

Previously on Smallville:

" Katy the reason that I brought you here is because I saw what your foster mom did to you" Clark said.

" Huh? what are you talking about?" Katy said in a confused voice.

" Katy we know" Lex said.

Chapter 7: A not so merry Christmas.

" How did you find out about her?" Katy asked nervously.

" I saw you leaving the other day and well I was going into my loft and thats when I saw it" Clark said.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

" Oh" Katy said softly.

" Does she... hit you alot" Chloe asked.

" Yeah" Katy replied.

" How come you never told anybody?" Pete said.

" ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'D DO TO ME ?" Katy yelled.

" Geez, sorry" Pete said.

" No, no don't be sorry it's just that I get kind of uh... lets say kind of paranoid when it comes to this paticular subject of conversation" Katy said with a small smile on her face.

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

" Then why didn't you tell somebody?" Chloe said.

Katy fiddled with the small zipper on her shirt. Clark grabbed her hand and gently put it to her side.

" Sorry nervous reflex" Katy said with a sheepish grin.

" To answer your question Chloe, the thing is that my foster person or whatever found out somethings about me that she didn't really care for" Katy said.

" Woa , Woa, you're in foster care?" Lana asked.

" Yeah, Do you think she's my "real" mom?" Katy said as she did a motion with her fingers at the word " Real".

Clark was silent, knowing what was to come in a matter of minutes.

" So she's not your biological mother?" Lex asked.

" You want to know about my mom?" Katy asked raising an eye brow.

" Sure, why not, you don't get to hear somebody's family history everyday" Chloe said.

" Okay um where do I start?" Katy said to herself.

" Okay you know that Minnesota had a meteor shower on the same day as Kansas did?" Katy asked.

" Yeah" the group said.

" Well my biological mother went into labor with me a few hours before the meteor hit, she abandoned me when the meteor hit, Mom and Dad's car swerved on the road and fell on it's side and well to make a long story short I was adopted to them" Katy said.

" Do you remember what your mother looked like because you and Clark look alot alike, this may sound crazy but maybe you and Clark related" Chloe suggested.

" Chloe, Clark's from Kansas besides the chances of that are a billion to 1" Katy said.

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

" What happened to your parents then" Lana asked.

" Lana do you have a VCR here?" Katy asked.

" Yeah I'll go get it" Lana said.

Katy picked up her back pack from the ground and unzipped.

" Where did it go!" Katy said in a frustrated voice.

" Why don't you just dump everything out on the table?" Clark suggested.

" Because if I do, the monster in the bottom of my backpack will be offended" Katy said.

Katy's hand stopped around something and then she said " Ah-ha there you are, you little sucker"

Lana brought down the small TV and VCR.

" Before I put this in , I'm giving you all a fair warning to those who cry easily when something tradgic happens" Katy said as she put in the tape.

" Hi I'm Larry Jones from feed the children and Today I'm standing in one of Minnesota's worst floods and What's the building behind me you ask, well that's the mourge and in this next story will literally tear your heart out" he said.

Larry interviewed Katy's older brother but found out that Katy refused to talk to anyone.

When the tape stopped Katy pulled out the tape and put it back in her back pack.

" Katy I am so sorry I had no idea that happened" Lana said.

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Clark drove Katy home after they talked some more and Also swore them to secerecy.

" Clark can you keep a big secret?" Katy asked.

He nodded.

" Clark I lied about being abandoned, When my parents found they also found a small spaceship" Katy said as she closed her eyes waiting for the yelling.

' Wait, no yelling , no screaming'

Clark's face lit up into the biggest smile his body could physically muster.

Clark pulled over to the side of the road and hugged Katy.

" Need oxygen- brain cells dying- being crushed" Katy gasped out.

" Sorry I'm just so happy that you're like me" Clark.

Katy looked confused and said " Huh?"

" I came here in a space ship too" Clark said.

" So does that make us brother and sister?" Katy asked.

" I think that is very big possibility"

Later that night Clark could take it no longer and told his parents about what happened to Katy. But just as he was about to tell them an ambulance came down the street and the Kent's ran over to Katy's yard just in time to see her mangled and beaten body being taken away on a stretcher.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

To be continued.


	8. The best of you

Past mistakes

Author notes: I'm back. School has started again and I'm always busy.

WARNING: some of the following content may include mentions of extreme violence, child abuse, possible language. Readers are warned to read at their own risk.

Disclaimer : don't own anything that needs to be disclaimed, Also I do not own " The best of you" by foo fighters.

Thanks to : Nickwalco: thanks for the encouragement, I will keep that in mind!

Chapter 8 : The best of you

Jonathan, Martha and Clark ran out to see what was going on.

" Ethan what's happening?" Martha asked.

" 911 recieved a report of child abuse in progress, when we got here a little girl was beaten up pretty badly, Do any of you know her?" He asked.

" Her name is Katy Parker, she moved here about 2 months ago" Clark explained.

" Do you know anything else about her?" Ethan asked.

" Nothing useful" Clark said.

I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

The Kent's sat in the waiting room for quite sometime.

" Kathryn Parker?" A middle aged nurse asked.

The Kents stood up.

" Follow me" The nurse instructed.

They took an elevator up 2 floors and then turned to the left.

The nurse took them to a small room and said " The doctor willl be with you in a minute"

Clark figured it was now or never. He had to tell his dad about Katy's powers.

Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head   
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have   
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose

" Dad I need to tell you something" Clark said as he averted his eyes to the floor.

" What is it son?" Jonathan replied, laying a supportive hand on Clark's shoulder.

" Promise you won't freak out?" Clark asked weakly.

Jonathan nodded. He knew from experience that when your son asks you not to freak out, it was something bad.

" Katy ..., Katy knows my secret" Clark stated.

" Clark..." Jonathan said in a warning tone of voice.

" Wait there's more" Clark said.

" How much more could there possibly be?" Jonathan asked. He was frustrated at his son because he didn't know Clark's motives.

" Katy, said if she could tell me a secret and I said yes, So she told me that she was found by the Parker's after they slid off the road.

She also said that they also found a small spaceship" Clark said.

" Son, I have very hard time believing that, she could be making it up" Jonathan stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

" She isn't" A voice came from the room that did not belong to any of the Kent's.

" Who are you?" Martha asked.

" I'm Doctor Leah Blake, Katy's personal Doctor" Leah said.

" I'm Jonathan Kent, this is my son, Clark and my wife Martha" He said as he shook her hand.

" Nice to meet all of you" Leah said.

My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

" How's Katy?" Clark asked.

" Right now she's in the pediatric intensive care unit" Leah said as she sat down.

" Doctor, how severe are her injurys?" Martha asked, concern was at it's fullest in her voice.

They all saw her take a deep breathe inwards and let it out.

" The odds are against her... by a landslide 10 to 90 Percent of full recovery. Right now I'm not even sure if she's gonna make it through the night" Leah said with a sad look on her face.

" And if she lives?" Jonathan asked.

" I won't lie to you" She replied.

Another breathe.

" Her ankle has been severely damaged, the bone was almost completely shattered. She is seriously underweight, right now she only weighs as much as her younger brother and he's almost 3 years old and weighs about 29 LBS" Leah said with a sigh.

" She took a direct hit right above her left temple which can cause some serious brain damage. She has a series of bruises and gashes and open cuts all over her body. 3 cracked ribs, Spinal swelling and a fever that she contracted from an infection" Leah said.

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh... 

" I need to know how you found out Katy's secret" Leah asked.

" She told me" Clark said.

" Has she told anyone else?" Leah asked.

" I don't know" Clark said.

" Katy, Katy,Katy you're grandpa's gonna have a fit when he finds out" Leah said to herself.

Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess

" Can we see Katy?" Martha asked.

" I'm not supposed to do this since you're not immidiate family but I guess since you seem to be Katy's only life line, I will allow you to see her at anytime" Leah said.

Leah led them down the hall.

She stopped and entered a corridor which led to another hallway.

There was a nureses station out in front. Overhead there was a sign that said " Pediatric intensive care unit".

Leah brought them to a room labled 6 PICU.

There was a large glass window sitting in Clark's view.

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Behind the glass lay Katy in a unconciouss state.

" When Katy got here she slipped into a coma, all we can do is pray to god and hope a miracle will happen" Leah said as she walked away.

Clark stared through the window as if he was in a trance.

Katy had tubes up her nose, an IV and several other pieces of equipment attachted to her.

Jonathan gently gave Clark a nudge and led him into the room in which they would spend their night in.

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...


	9. dream

Past mistakes

Author notes: Hey guys what's up? I just wanted to write this so I don't end up in a writers pot hole.

I need reviews. I going to put up a sequel but I need suggestions for the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters. Also I do not own

Perfect Day by Miriam Stockley

Chapter 9 : Dream.

Leah opened the door to Katy's room.

" I seriously hope whoever did this to her gets in a huge amount of trouble" Leah said.

" No 12 year old should have to go through this" Martha said.

" Where would you get the age 12 from?" Leah asked.

" Wait! Mr. Mick said she was 13 ½ " Clark protested.

" Well Katy's not 13 or 12, She's 10 ½ " Leah corrected.

" You're kidding right?" Clark asked.

" No, She will be 11 at the end of May" Leah clarified.

The rain has moved on  
And left a new day  
Nothing seems to move everything is still  
It's just a perfect day

" Why do you follow Katy around?" Jonathan asked.

" I follow her around in the rare case she gets sick or hurt" Leah said with a sigh.

" This is what I was afraid of" Leah said.

" What do you mean?" Martha asked.

" This" She replied moving her gaze to the little girl laying in the bed next to them.

Leah left the room.

** Katy's Dream **

Katy was laying down on soft grass of the forest. She heard footsteps coming.

" Who's there?" She asked, scared of who it might be.

Katy's parents stood there.

" Mommy, Daddy?" Katy asked to confirm if they were for real.

They nodded.

Katy was speechless.

Her father knelt down and opened his arms for one of Katy's bear hugs.

Katy just ran.

She ran into daddy's arms.

" Don't ever leave me alone again, I missed you too much!" Katy said as she started bawling.

Her father had honey brown hair just bordering blonde, bleached by the hard hours of farm work. He had a strong built body for work and playing with his children.

Her mother had brown hair just like Katy as well. She had hazel eyes as well. Her touch could stop any of her children's fears, no matter how old.

Even though Katy was not biologically their child, she looked just like them.

The shadows and light  
That move with the wind  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
Just another perfect day

" Daddy? Are you and Mommy watching over me now?" Katy said as she looked up her father with glassy eyes that made her hazel eyes glow an exotic green.

" Yes, sweetheart, we always have and we always will" he said as sat down.

" So I'm dead then!" Katy gasped.

" No" Her mom laughed.

Katy folded her arms and scowled at her parents.

This made her father laugh harder.

" What!" Katy whined.

" Remember when you were 5 and you wanted a cookie at a time that you couldn't" he asked her.

Katy's face now twisted in confusion.

" No" she replied.

" You would climb up on a chair and get up on the counter and grab a cookie and then climb down. Then right before you could take your first bite, mommy or I would get to you first" he explained.

Katy started laughing. Childish laughs filled the night in the open forest.

Her daddy smiled. Within the last 2 ½ years he had not heard her laugh.

Katy stopped laughing and then yawned. She was tired and fully aware of what had happened.

" Baby, are you tired?" her mommy asked.

" Uh huh" Katy said rubbing her eyes.

Her daddy scooped her up in his arms and they walked out of the forest.

On the wild and misty hillside  
Fear is nature's warning  
Hunger here is never far away

Instrumental.

They walked to a small cabin where they slept for the night.

And all of this world  
Is for children who play  
Days that never end always should remain  
Another perfect day

Authors notes: Don't you just want to go awww.


	10. better days

Past mistakes

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters or the song "better days" by the Goo Goo dolls

Author notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 9th grade sucks!. I've been very busy.

Chapter 10: Better days

It was late. Jonathan insisted that Martha and Clark go home to rest. Jonathan looked over at the clock, it was nearing 2:00 AM.

_This was not what I had in store for Christmas this year Jonathan thought to himself. He looked over at the child in the bed. Sadness overtook him. He walked over to the little girl who was comatose at the moment._

_Poor kid must be scared out of her mind, no one deserves this. How could she let this go on for god knows how long Jonathan thought._

Something unknown told him to pull a chair up to the bed. He sat by the bed and held her hand. For the first time in many years somebody had touched her, For the first time in a long time the touch was a good one.

Jonathan finally fell asleep after 15 minutes.

And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

--------------------------------Katy's reality-----------------------

After a nights sleep Katy woke up in a soft bed in between her parents. Her parents woke up with the rustling of the sheets.

" Katy, we need to show you something" Her dad said.

He opened a door that led outside.

It was dark and scary. There was a road covered in leaves. Children who were covered in clothes that were ripped, they had dirty faces and had several bruises. " Daddy, I'm scared" Katy stated.

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
And the one poor child that saved this world  
And there's 10 million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them

" Katy" He said, kneeling down to the child's height.

" Honey, you need to go with them" He said.

Katy backed away. " NO!" she said as tears started to fall off her.

" You can't stay here with us" her mom said.

" But.. But that's not fair" she sobbed.

" I know but it's no your time to go to heaven, sweetheart" he said as he kissed her forehead

Jonathan and Martha and Clark arrived.

" Go on, Katy the path to recovery will be rough but you will make it" her father said as he gave her a gentle shove.

As they turned they were a bit shocked to see them there.

" Hello" Katy's father said.

" Hi, do you know where we are?" Jonathan asked.

" Yes but may I ask who you are?" Katy's mother asked.

" My name's Jonathan Kent"

" Martha Kent"

" Clark Kent"

" My name is Chloe Parker" the woman said.

" My name is Caleb parker" the man said as he extended his hand to shake Jonathan's hand.

" Wait then you're Katy's…." Clark said in a shocked tone of voice.

" Yup" Caleb's Midwestern accent became obvious.

" Wait are we….dead?" Martha asked.

" No, physically you're still on earth but your spirit and soul are in a place where the decision of death when you're a child is made" Caleb said.

" But you didn't give Katy a chance" Martha said.

Caleb averted his eyes to the ground and then looked up with tears in his eyes.

" No, No I didn't, I've seen the future both ways and I wanted to give Katy the best one" he said.

" The path I chose For Katy is the only way to a better future" Caleb said.

" How in the world did you see the future!" Jonathan said a bit agitated.

" Once you die, you can see what happens in the future and if you see something that might seriously impact the future, you can try to steer them to the best path, but sometimes that doesn't always work" Caleb said.

" And Katy's other future?" Martha asked.

" What future, there is no future" Caleb said.

" This" he said as he pointed to the forest of battered children.

" This is her future, she'll die and so will her brother Jamie and her one and only best friend will die as well" Caleb said as a tear dripped off his cheek.

" Why will her brother and friend die?" Martha asked.

" My son who is 15 right now, he uh, he uh, he'll commit suicide and her best friend Remy will die from a hit and run because of a ball that rolls into the street" Caleb said as a tear rolled down his cheek again.

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

" Daddy!" Katy shrieked as she ran towards him.

" Damn it, Kathryn Rebbecca Parker! Do not disobey me!" He yelled as he wiped a tear from his face.

Katy stopped in her tracks. Her father rarely ever raised his voice at his children and he rarely ever used cuss words.

Katy was the only child who could get him that worked up. Maybe it was the fact she was the only girl to be born in 3 generations on her father's side of the family.

Katy had a very strong father/daughter relationship. And like any little girl Katy could wrap her father around her little finger in a heartbeat.

Katy's eyes started to water as she turned to go down the path.

All of sudden her clothes that she previously had on were replaced with a dirty white shirt and a pair of blue shorts with no shoes. Bruises appeared and her hair became messy and dirty.

Children all poured in from a small closet like door. The forest began to glow multi colors and children began going further into the forest.

" I'm sorry dad I love you" Katy yelled as she kept on walking.

It became quiet. Suddenly they heard Katy's voice again, probably being carried throughout.

" Watch out mister turtle, My daddy and mommy told me I gotta keep goin' and you're not going to stop me" Katy said as she moved the turtle aside.

A butterfly flew by Katy and landed on her head. As she walked out of the abyss.

" You will be her parents in the future" Caleb said.

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan woke up

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
